


Take My Hand

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Can also be read as Aromantic, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Fluff, Hands, Holding Hands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fic, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: An angel and a demon cross the desert - but certainly not *together!* Until one takes a fall and the other offers a gesture of support.--Something caught his arm, his hand, pulling him back upright. He turned back to see Crawly, scowling, still beside him, one hand on his left elbow, the other grabbing at his hand. “What are you even trying to do, Angel? It’s dangerous.”“Yes. Well.” Aziraphale cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Obviously, the ground is – is especially treacherous over here. You’re lucky I uncovered that before you fell.”--The original DIWS Prompt - Holding Hands!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the first-ever DIWS Prompt sprint - holding hands. I wrote the entire fic in 20 minutes, though made some tone edits later (particularly adding the last line).
> 
> Thanks to the entire Do-It-With-Style Discord server for constantly pushing me!

Aziraphale and Crawly walked across the desert. Not together, not in any way.

They _happened_ to have left the Wall of Eden at the same time, and they _happened_ to be heading in the same direction, but that didn’t mean they were _together._ In fact, as an angel, he should probably walk faster, put some distance between them.

He strode more quickly across the shifting sand dunes, and almost immediately regretted it. His ankle twisted, he toppled – began to fall –

Something caught his arm, his hand, pulling him back upright. He turned back to see Crawly, scowling, still beside him, one hand on his left elbow, the other grabbing at his hand. “What are you even trying to do, Angel? It’s dangerous.”

“Yes. Well.” Aziraphale cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Obviously, the ground is – is especially treacherous over here. You’re lucky I uncovered that before you fell.”

“Oh, am I?” Crawly let go of his arm, but not his hand. Instead, their palms slid across each other. Some other expression – not a scowl at all – flitted across the demon’s face. “Maybe I should stay close. Just to be safe.”

“That’s absurd.” He should pull his hand back, but just then the sand shifted under his feet again, and he found himself holding on more tightly, grabbing Crawly’s wrist with his other hand as well. “Oh. Oh, this is no good at all.”

Crawly simply raised his eyebrows. Aziraphale thought he was going to say something insulting, or cruel, as demons naturally did, but instead he just gently squeezed the angel’s fingers. “Well, you got me now. No way I’m going to fall.”

Aziraphale felt his face grow warm from more than just the desert sun. “No, I – I—”

“In fact,” Crawly stepped a little closer, “if I take care to step where you step…”

Aziraphale flicked his wings out, so quickly they nearly knocked Crawly aside. “Fly! We should fly, not walk. Much safer that way. Quicker, too. Obvious choice.” He pulled his hand back and prepared to jump.

“I, ah…” The demon watched his own feet shift in the sand. “Can’t fly.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Demon, alright? We…we don’t have…I don’t know. Connection to the air. Lost it in the Fall. Wings are purely decorative. So.” He gripped his own wrist and shrugged. “I guess…I’ll see you around.”

Oh. Well.

Aziraphale hesitated another moment, then tucked his wings away and gently laced his fingers through Crawly’s, smiling as the demon’s eyes rose in wonder.

“I suppose we walk, then. Just…do try to be more careful. I can’t always be looking after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few more of these to post, one of which SHOULD go up tomorrow. As always, if this made you smile, drop a comment below!
> 
> (I think someone else on the server is using Crowley-can't-fly-because-Demon in their minibang fic, it just popped into my mind during this sprint. If I remember who it was, I'll add a link here!)


End file.
